1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to electrical devices with a face that can be interchanged to provide a different look.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices, and specifically electrical receptacles capable of receiving electrical plugs to provide electricity to the electrical plug are well known. In the United States, electrical receptacles generally include two or three sets of blade apertures, with each set arranged to receive an electrical plug. The electrical receptacle or device is sold as a single unit or a multi-pack in home improvement stores and is then wired in by either a professional electrician or by the homeowner if he or she is comfortable with electrical wiring. Then, when the user wants to update the look of the electrical device, the electrical device is painted over, or if the electrical device face is chipped, the user must then replace the entire electrical device.
For the average homeowner, replacing the electrical device can be expensive due to hiring an electrician or dangerous should they attempt the replacement themselves. Still further, replacing the electrical device because the face is chipped, painted over, or is simply not the correct cover is expensive and inefficient.